finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Edge (Final Fantasy VII)
Edge (エッジ, Ejji) is a city built to the south-east of the remains of Midgar, after it was destroyed by Meteor. It appears in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children and Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-. It was built on the outskirts of Sectors 3 and 4 by surviving inhabitants of Midgar after Meteorfall, who were trying to rebuild their homes and businesses, using reconstruction material found in the ruins of Midgar, with the help of some children orphaned by Geostigma and Meteorfall who salvaged useful items in return for food and money. Denzel was amongst these children. The World Regenesis Organization (WRO) uses a derelict highway, likely the same one AVALANCHE used to escape Shinra Headquarters, to transport materials between Midgar's remains and Edge, as well as scavenging for Shinra secrets and surviving Midgar artifacts. The highway is supposed to be off-limits to non-WRO, though Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo, and Cloud drive down it, battling on their motorcycles on the way to Midgar's remains. It appears that the LOVELESS play from Midgar's LOVELESS Avenue moved to Edge after Meteorfall, as there are posters and signs all over Edge, including inside Seventh Heaven. A monument, called the Meteor Monument, was constructed by the Shinra to commemorate the destruction of Midgar and pay a homage to the victims. It was located in the middle of Edge before its destruction by Bahamut SIN. It closely resembles the Final Fantasy VII logo. One year later, during the time of Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-, the Meteor Monument is shown being reconstructed. This led to a common misunderstanding among players, as it was slightly confusing which came first in the timeline. Appearances ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Edge is the main setting of ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. Many buildings were still under construction during the events of Advent Children. Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockhart are amongst the survivors living there, having built a new Seventh Heaven bar in central Edge, which is also the office of Cloud's "Strife Delivery Service". They live in the upper floors of the building, watching over Barret's adoptive daughter Marlene Wallace, and the orphan Denzel, who they treat as a son. Yazoo arrives in the city first, in a large pickup truck, luring children to Kadaj by promising them that he and his "brothers" can heal their Geostigma. After the Battle in the Forgotten Capital, Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo return to the city with the children now under their control. Kadaj lingers with Rufus Shinra on the thirteenth floor of an incomplete building while the others seek out Jenova's head which they think is inside the Meteor Monument. Kadaj summons Bahamut SIN from the building, at which time, the remaining members of AVALANCHE meet up in the city center to battle the summon on the towers of an incomplete building. Meanwhile, Reno and Rude of the Turks battle Loz and Yazoo in the streets. As the battle comes to a close, the verbal standoff between Rufus and Kadaj reaches its peak, and Rufus stands up from his wheelchair, throwing away his cloak to reveal JENOVA's head to his adversary before throwing it off the building. Kadaj, after retrieving the head from midair, jumps on his motorcycle with Loz and Yazoo, and tears through the streets of Edge with Cloud on his tail, straight to the highway connecting Edge with Midgar's ruins. ''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- During ''Dirge of Cerberus, Edge served as a base for the WRO's investigation of Midgar. People began hearing shrieks and screams coming from what seemed to be the "ghosts" of Midgar, and eventually began to disappear when Deepground escaped and set their plans in action. After receiving a disturbing message from Weiss the Immaculate via the television/radio in their truck, Vincent Valentine leaves Reeve Tuesti to journey across the wasteland to Edge. Along the way, he meets some Deepground troops and remnant monsters from the mysterious "G". Arriving in a storming, empty Edge, Vincent searches the streets for sign of life. He meets Shalua Rui in the streets, who tells him that she is searching for someone, though says little before leaving Vincent. He eventually finds the Deepground base in the outskirts of Edge, where Rosso the Crimson lay waiting. She attacks and overpowers Vincent in the streets, throwing him through a wall. He emerges as Chaos and retaliates. He soon passes out, and is saved by Shalua, who brings him back to WRO Headquarters. At the end of the game, Seventh Heaven is shown once more. It appears that Shelke is now staying with Cloud, Tifa, and the children at the bar, along with Red XIII, who is there for unknown reasons. Yuffie Kisaragi appears and inquires about Vincent. Shelke leaves shortly after to retrieve Vincent from the Crystal Cave. Gallery de:Edge (FFVII) Category:Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Category:Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- Locations Category:Towns